Vie d'une élue
by Hemere
Summary: On sait tous que Saga a tenté d'assassiner Athéna encore bébé. Mais ce bébé, d'où venait-il ? Tentative de réponse en POV/deathfic.
1. Chapter 1 : J'ai 15 ans

**Disclaimer :** A l'exception de Saori et Sasha les personnages féminins sont de moi, les masculins de Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

**Attention 1 :** Je me base uniquement sur l'anime où notamment la chronologie prise de pouvoir par Saga / tentative de meurtre sur Athéna n'est pas très clair. Donc, j'ai pris mes aises, mes excuses aux puristes.

**Attention**** 2 :** Ceci est une deathfic, traitée en POV d'un OC et avec un gros fond de guimauve de surcroit. Bref, un truc un peu bizarre qui ne ressemble en rien à ma fic précédente. Vous êtes prévenus…

**Note :** d'après la Mythologie, Athéna est la fille de Zeus et de sa première épouse Métis déesse de la raison, de la prudence et de la sagesse. Désireux de connaitre le sexe de son enfant, Zeus alla consulter l'oracle. Celui-ci lui prédit que se serait une fille, mais que si Métis venait à lui donner un second enfant se serait un fils et que celui-ci le détrônerait comme il avait détrôné son propre père Chronos. Désireux de ne pas prendre de risque et ce dès le premier enfant, il prit le parti de tuer Métis en l'avalant. Quelques mois plus tard victime de violente douleur à la tête, il demande à Héphaïstos de lui percer le crâne afin de le soulager. De son crane percé surgit Athéna, adulte et en arme portant lance et bouclier. Par la suite, Athéna est considérée comme la fille de Zeus seul.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai quinze ans et je suis amoureuse…<strong>

Enfin, amoureuse… je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amour, mais ce que j'éprouve en ce moment est différend de tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être est ce dû à mon statut ou à mes pouvoirs. Oh je n'en ai pas beaucoup, juste une sensibilité exacerbée, assez pour faire de moi une empathe. Cela me rend extrêmement réceptive aux émotions des autres et cela fait aussi de moi une guérisseuse. Mais on ne me laisse guère utiliser ce talent car je suis une « Elue ».

Qu'est ce qu'une « Elue » ? Rien de moins que la possible future mère de la réincarnation de notre déesse Athéna. Déesse qui tous les deux cents cinquante ans s'incarne sur Terre pour la protéger. Quand je dis « rien de moins » je pourrais ajouter « rien de plus » aussi, car nous ne sommes que cela : la « possible future mère ». Nous sommes protégées, choyées, vénérées presque, mais aussi cloitrées sur cette île sacrée retirée du monde et ignorée de tous. Au fond nous ne sommes rien d'autres que les premières victimes de ces guerres que se livrent les olympiens depuis les temps mythologiques.

Pourquoi j'utilise le pluriel ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes plusieurs à postuler au titre de future mère. Enfin postuler… je ne peux pas vraiment dire que nous sommes volontaires. Nous avons entre treize et quinze ans et pour l'instant nous sommes douze… comme la garde dorée qui protégera notre déesse après son incarnation. Encore six ans et nous ne serons plus que trois candidates. C'est par l'une de ses trois là que Athéna s'incarnera… et j'espère ne pas être celle-là.

Je sais, je blasphème. Depuis mon enfance on nous serine – à nous les Elues – que devenir la « Mère » est le plus grand honneur qui soit car c'est par nous que viendra Athéna et la Paix. Mais moi je ne veux pas de cette vie, je n'en veux plus… je n'en peux plus ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être une « Elue » ! Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix : je suis une des douze. C'est ainsi.

Comment devient-on une Elue ? On le sait, ou plutôt on nous le dit car « On » le sait. D'abord il y a tous ces signes qui entourent notre naissance, aussi obscures que mystiques. En bref, les augures « on dit que »… et puis des marques de naissance dont les cheveux… en fait ce sont eux le signe le plus distinctifs des Elues, cette longue chevelure mauve lisse et fine que nous avons interdiction de couper. Toutes les Elues sont ainsi. Nous sommes plus ou moins petites, grandes, ronde ou mince mais toutes nous avons ces cheveux mauves. Qu'aurais-je donné pour avoir n'importe quelle autre couleur ! Mais non. Ils sont mauves, alors, je suis une Elue. Et je suis prisonnière de cette île.

Je ne suis pas très claire, je sais. Je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant pleurnicharde qui fait un caprice. Après tout, ma vie est « idyllique ». Mais en fait, pour que vous puissiez me comprendre, il faudrait que je vous décrive mieux ce qu'a été ma vie jusqu'ici.

D'abords parlons de cette île. Si une poignée de gens – en dehors de la chevalerie bien sur – connaît le Sanctuaire, alors seulement une poignée de Sanctuarien connait l'existence de l'Île Sacrée d'Athéna située au large de ses côtes. Elle est entourée de récifs et de courants contraires… une merveilleuse défense pour qui voudrait y aborder sans connaitre le chemin menant à l'unique embarcadère de l'île. Et pas question non plus de s'y téléporter : barrière divine oblige. On ne badine pas avec la protection des Elues. Tout comme on ne prend aucun risque avec leur « pureté ». A part le Pope et les deux hommes qui l'accompagnent lors de sa visite annuelle - encore une tradition parmi les autres - nuls hommes de moins de cinquante ans ne résident sur cette île. Et encore, je suis gentille, les quelques fermiers qui travaillent ici doivent plus approcher les soixante-dix ans et vivent sur la côte sud de l'île, à l'opposé des temples et de l'enceinte des élues. Et si je dois en croire les légendes qui court ici, le pope les dépasse tous largement. Alors…

Toujours est-il que je vis cloitrée ici depuis mon enfance. Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents, sont-il encore en vie ? Mort ? Ai-je des frère et sœurs ? Des gens qui au-delà des flots qui entoure cette prison pensent à moi parfois ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et de toute façon cela n'a aucune importance. Du moins c'est ce que le Conseil nous serine à longueur de journée. Nous sommes les élues, et notre temps doit être dédié à la prière et à l'étude de la mythologie. Alors, j'étudie, je prie et je meurs lentement entre ses colonnes de marbre les yeux perdus sur le ballet des mouettes libres d'aller et venir à leur guise.

Ah oui, il faut aussi que je vous parle du Conseil. Il est composé de douze femmes chargées de la gestion et de l'intendance de l'île. Il s'agit, comment dire… de notre « gouvernement ». Mais plus que tous, elles sont chargées d'éduquer les Elues, de leur apprendre leur rôle, de guider leur prières, de tisser leur destins… et de les surveiller. A leur tête notre « Pope » à nous, Ramielle, la Matriarche. On dit d'elle qu'elle appartient à un peuple disparu. Je veux bien le croire. Malgré son âge ses pouvoirs mentaux sont sans égales, et lorsque je croise son regard dépourvu de sourcil, je ne vois qu'une immense sagesse qui n'a d'équivalent que sa bonté. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'en moi coulait un peu du sang de son peuple, que c'est de là, que venait mon empathie et mes talents de guérisseuse. J'ai eut du mal à la croire, j'ai des sourcils moi, pas deux points écarlates à leur place qui sont la dernière touche de couleur dans son visage blanchit par les ans.

J'aurais voulu lui poser des questions sur ma famille, mon passé mais je savais que ca n'aurait servi à rien. A la façon de tenir sa tête j'avais deviné qu'elle s'en voulait de cette confidence. Alors je me suis tue. Après tout, grâce à cette confidence ? Lapsus ? Erreur ? J'en savais plus sur moi que beaucoup de mes compagnes. Alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai conservé ce morceau de mon passé par devers moi.

Contrairement à Androclée - la numéro deux du conseil qui me déteste et réciproquement - j'aime beaucoup Ramielle. Malgré sa position et son âge, elle a toujours été très accessible pour moi. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que je m'en veux autant de l'avoir trompé. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'assume ! Il n'y a que pour elle que je regrette. Car je vous l'ai dit, je suis amoureuse et sur cette île entièrement dévoué à la déesse Athéna, cela constitue un véritable crime.

Voila ce qu'est ma vie, ou plutôt ce qu'elle a été jusqu'ici car au début de ce récit je vous ai dit que j'étais amoureuse et il faudrait – du moins je le crois – que je vous explique le déroulement des choses. Certaines me diront que ce n'est pas de l'amour… peut-être. Peut-être même ont-elles raison. Que tout cela ce n'était qu'une passion passagère née des événements, de la fatigue et de la lassitude ou bien d'une dérisoire tentative de rébellion. Qui sait… mais moi je préfère voir cela comme un instant de partage parfait, absolu, une rédemption malgré l'interdit divin. Oui cette nuit là, j'ai aimé et été aimé par celui-là même qui entre tous n'aurait pas dû me toucher…

Mais voila que je repars dans mes pensées et vous, vous ne savez toujours pas de quoi je parle. C'est pourtant simple…

C'était lors de la fête du solstice où durant les trois jours de célébration venait officier le Pope, maintenant ainsi un lien entre notre île Sacrée et celle du Sanctuaire. J'appelle ces trois jours les « jours des masques ». En effet dans l'enceinte du temple nous ne les portant pas mais comme officiellement personne ne peut voir notre visage – surtout pas un mâle - dès que nous nous trouvons en présence d'un « extérieur » fut-il le Pope, nous devons arborer ce morceau de métal sur notre visage. Le Pope étant lui-même masqué cela en deviendrait presque drôle de nous voir toutes et tous, là à prier nos véritables sentiments scellés derrière le métal froid et inexpressif. Certains esprits chagrins – dont je fais partie – vous diront qu'au fond cela ne change guère de l'ordinaire. Pourtant une chose c'est produite cette année là.

En ce début d'été la chaleur était accablante rendant les trois jours de cérémonie particulièrement éprouvants. Alors quand, dans l'après-midi du dernier jour, de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au large de l'île, toutes nous les attendîmes avec espoir. Un proverbe dit qu'il faut prendre garde à ce que l'on demande aux Dieux car ils pourraient bien leur prendre l'envie de nous exaucer. Ce fut le cas ce soir là. Très vite la mer se démonta et l'atmosphère devint irrespirable avant que dans un éclair de fin du monde le ciel ne se déchire et laisse tomber des trombes d'eau sur l'île Sacrée.

Renvoyée avec mes « sœurs » dans nos chambrées et alors que celles-ci, respectueuses de la colère de Zeus, se terraient sous leurs draps, je me souvins avoir laissé un foulard dans un des jardins intérieur. Prétexte futile s'il en est, vu le déluge qui frappait l'île la pauvre étoffe devait être détrempée et nager dans la boue. Mais moi, je n'avais jamais eu peur des orages, au contraire, et je voulais sortir. J'avais besoin de sortir. Besoin de me confronter à cette violence… de vivre tout simplement.

Alors profitant de la couardise de mes « sœurs », j'enfilais une simple toge dépourvue de tout ornement, sortis de la chambrée et pris la direction des communs du temple, vers les jardins.

Arrivée sous le péristyle je fus frappée par la violence de l'orage, mais au lieu de courir me réfugier dans mon lit je quittais l'abri offert par les colonnades exposant mon corps et mon visage aux éléments déchainés me gorgeant de cette énergie brute et primitive. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même et peut-être même à rire comme une démente. Qu'importe en cet instant, je me sentais si vivante !

Au bout d'une longue fraction d'éternité la tempête se calma et se mua en une pluie fine et dense qui rafraichit mon corps brûlant. Un éclair illumina le ciel et c'est à ce moment que je l'aperçu : puissante silhouette vêtue de noir assise sur un banc au fond du jardin. Il avait dû arriver bien avant moi et donc… tout voir ? Qui était-il et comment était-il entré dans l'enceinte sacrée ? Et moi qui n'avais pas mon masque ! Soudain affolée, j'amorçais un mouvement de fuite.

- Non, ne partez pas ! appela la haute silhouette en se levant.

J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû partir – après tout je n'avais pas à lui obéir – pourtant je restais figée sur place le regardant avancer vers moi avant de s'arrêter à, à peine, un pas.

C'était un homme, grand et aux longs cheveux plaqués sur son torse par la pluie. Il dégageait une puissance impressionnante et pourtant comme contenue, voir éteinte.

- Si jeune, si pleine de vie, murmura l'homme d'une voix rendue lasse par le poids des ans et de sa charge.

Il leva une main large aux longs doigts fins et la posa sur ma joue.

Lorsqu'il la toucha mon empathie naturelle se réveilla et hurla ! Cet homme, maintenant je savais qui il était et comment il s'était retrouvé dans l'enceinte sacrée ! Lui non plus n'aurais pa dû être sans masque ! Mais je m'en moquais car plus que son identité ce furent ses sentiments et ses émotions qui affluèrent en moi.

Conscient de cet « échange » il retira vivement sa main, rompant ainsi le contact.

Une immense sensation de vide se fit en moi.

- Non ! criais-je à mon tour en saisissant sa main. Restez ! demandais-je, presque timidement, en portant à mon tour ma main sur son visage.

Sous mes doigts la peau était fine et sèche, presque parcheminée, mais je n'accordais que peu d'importance à ce détail, pas plus qu'aux yeux délavés par les ans et qui pour l'heure me fixaient incrédules. Non, je ne fis attention à rien de tout cela car en moi sa douleur avait commencé à revenir. Cette douleur nait de siècle de solitude, écrasé par le poids de sa charge et de son devoir, ainsi que par le chagrin de voir partir les uns après les autres tous ceux auquel il avait pu s'attacher et ce jusqu'à barricader son cœur contre tout sentiment.

Lui aussi était une victime de la déesse protectrice de la terre, notre Déesse… Mais face à tant de noblesse et d'abnégation j'eus honte de moi, me sentant soudain bien geignarde et capricieuse. Alors je portais mon autre main à son visage la laissant écartant ses lourdes mèches assombries par la pluie.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, laissez-moi alléger votre fardeau et vous soulager… au moins cette nuit… soufflais-je mon visage levé vers le sien.

Je sentis ses étranges yeux clairs me fixer, hésitant.

- S'il vous plait, suppliais-je encore

J'allais commettre un crime de lèse-déesse. Je le savais et pourtant, à cet instant, rien ne me semblait plus juste que ce que je lui proposais. Car plus que tout je voulais rendre le sourire cet homme à l'échine courbé par le joug trop lourd imposé par la Déesse. Et d'une certaine façon, me libérer moi aussi.

Il m'avait laissé rire et danser sous l'orage, jouir pleinement de cette sensation de liberté jusque-là inconnue de moi. Rien que pour cela…

- Laissez-moi le partager avec vous, implorais-je une dernière fois en lui laissant libre accès à ses sensations uniques éprouvées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lentement, presque à regret, je vis son visage s'abaisser vers le mien. Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant de s'en emparer dans un baiser aussi brûlant que la passion qui m'avait habitée lors de ma danse. Et alors qu'au loin les derniers éclairs zébrés encore le ciel de leurs lumières divines, il fit ployer mon corps sur le sol détrempé et s'emplit des sensations et de la plénitude que je lui offrais.

Depuis la fenêtre où je suis postée, je ne peux pas voir le débarcadère mais je sais qu'il est là-bas, qu'il repart. La tempête d'hier et les protections de l'île l'en ont empêché. Mais aujourd'hui tout est à nouveau calme, serein, immuable…

Portant inconsciemment ma mains à mes lèvres je me rappelle…Très tôt ce matin, je me suis réveillée à ses cotés, dans sa chambre. Comment nous y sommes arrivés, je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais si ce que l'on dit de lui est vrai, c'est un ancien chevalier d'or, alors… De toute façon, pourquoi ce poser des questions quand les réponses n'ont aucun intérêt. Je l'ai regardé dormir à la lumière des premières lueurs du jour. Presque timidement j'ai effleuré les deux points qui ornent son front et qui le désignent plus sûrement que tout autre signe comme un atlante, la race des créateurs des armures. Doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, je me suis levée. Il semblait si calme, apaisé, heureux presque. L'ombre d'un sourire ornait le coin de ses lèvres… je me souviens avoir souri à mon tour et dans un dernier regard avoir quitté la pièce, l'avoir quitté lui : Shion, le grand Pope. Le premier serviteur d'Athéna… mon amant d'une nuit.

J'ai quinze ans et je l'aime…


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai seize ans et j'ai peur…**

… Pas pour moi mais pour mon enfant.

Cela fait maintenant près de dix heures que j'ai perdu les eaux et ressentit les premières contractions et presque autant que je suis allongée sur ce lit, les sages-femmes autours de moi. Mais loin d'être douces et attentives, toutes à moi pour m'aider dans cette épreuve, elles sont distantes, presque agressives. Le pire est que je les comprends. Elles n'auraient dû être auprès de l'Elue que pour l'aider à mettre au monde notre déesse Athéna dans une petite dizaine d'année et non maintenant auprès d'une fautive.

Comment cela est-il possible ? Le plus simplement du monde. Je suis enceinte de mon amant d'une nuit… Son identité, personne à part moi ne la connait, et jamais je ne le révélerais. Le scandale serait trop grand … imaginez, le grand Pope coupable d'avoir dévoyé une des Elues ! Impossible.

D'ailleurs cette grossesse, même moi au début, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Dans mon innocence, je ne pensais même pas cela possible, alors quand les nausées m'ont prises, j'ai cru à un repas mal toléré. Et puis, mes malaises persistants, la Matriarche s'est inquiétée et s'est occupé elle-même de mon état. C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'attendais un enfant. Il y avait tellement de déception dans sa voix quand elle prononça ces paroles que je m'en voulue de l'avoir si cruellement déçue. Puis petit à petit la joie c'est fait jour en moi. Un enfant ! Un petit être à aimer et à chérir, le fruit de l'amour entre deux êtres bien vivant et non pas la réincarnation hypothétique d'une déesse multimillénaire. L'enfant de Shion ! Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à lui, la Matriarche bien qu'âgée pourrais le lire dans mon esprit. Autrefois, elle m'aurait protégée, mais à présent…

J'ai été immédiatement déférée devant le Conseil. Elles étaient toutes masquées, comme pour me faire sentir encore plus le poids de ma faute. Elles m'ont demandé des comptes et surtout le nom du père. Je n'ai rien dit. L'esprit encore en déroute de l'annonce de cette grossesse et de la douleur infligée à celle que je considérais comme ma mère, je n'ai pas eut le temps de préparer ma défense. Aussi quand elles ont exigées de connaître le nom du père, j'ai inventé. Affolée, j'ai dit que le père était un marin échoué sur l'île lors de la tempête et qu'il était reparti dès le lendemain. Elles m'ont demandée s'il m'avait violenté. Au début je n'ai pas compris la question puis le jour c'est fait dans mon esprit. J'aurais du dire oui… Cela aurait été la réponse raisonnable, celle qui m'aurait absoute de mon « crime ». A travers son masque je sentais les yeux de Ramielle m'y exhorter mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. Cela aurait été nier cette nuit et la plénitude qu'elle m'avait apportée. Le choix que j'avais fait ce soir là je l'assumais, totalement.

« Non, leur ai-je répondu, j'étais consentante et je l'aime ». Leurs réactions fut pire encore que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. J'aurais prétendu être un des trois juges des enfers que je ne les aurais pas plus horrifiées.

« Le crime de Lefthéria… » murmura l'une d'elle tandis que l'on m'emmenait hors de la salle du conseil pour me conduire à cette chambre ou j'allais passer les cinq mois suivants, isolée des autres Elues afin que je ne les « contamine » pas. Mais je ne fis pas attention toute à la joie de cette vie qui grandissait en moi.

Plus tard, une Ramielle défaite mais stoïque et une Androclée rendue extatique par ma déchéance, vinrent me faire part de leur sentence. « L'expérience nous a douloureusement prouvé qu'une Elue, reste une Elue. Nous ne referons pas l'erreur d'en bannir une, même souillée ! Tu resteras enfermée dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que ton rejeton vienne au monde puis tu reprendras ta place parmi les autres Elue. Mais n'espère pas avoir droit aux mêmes privilèges qu'avant et surtout pas rejoindre ce porc que tu appelles ton amant. Tu resteras sur cette île ! »

« Mon enfant… » avais-je demandé d'une voix tremblante.

« Prie pour que ce soit une fille » me répondit Androclée « Nous ne prendrons pas le risque d'une autre Lefthéria ».

Alors que la porte se refermait sur les deux femmes, je m'étais remémorée cette histoire que l'on contait aux jeunes Elues pour les mettre en garde. Notre devoir était de vivre dans cette île sacrée… à jamais. Cette île où Lefthéria était la pire criminelle qui n'ait jamais été. L'Elue qui par amour pour un simple pêcheur avait trahi l'île Sacrée, sa charge et ses sœurs, mais aussi le Sanctuaire tout entier. Et moi qui avais prétendu avoir un marin pour amant, je n'aurais pu trouver pire…

Lefthéria… Une Elue comme moi qui avait vécu plus de deux siècles auparavant, et qui comme moi avait trouvé l'amour. Mais elle, quand sa faute et le fruit qui en résultait avaient été connus on l'avait exilée et elle était partie rejoindre son amant. Cela les avaient toutes satisfaites : les matriarches étaient débarrassées de cette souillure, Lefthéria était heureuse avec son marin. Puis, le temps de la réincarnation était venu, et aucunes des Elues résidant encore sur l'île ne s'étaient vu honorées ! De nombreuses questions avaient été posées jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se souvienne de la « bannie ». Et si… Non impossible ! Et pourtant… Pourtant les signes ne trompaient pas, la Déesse foulait de nouveau de sol des humains. Alors des recherches avaient été lancées, des chevaliers d'Or avaient été mobilisés ! Il fallait trouver Lefthéria ! Mais celle-ci avait disparue. On leur apprit que poursuivit par la vindicte de l'île Sacrée, le couple et leur nouveau né – un garçon - avaient été chassé de tous les ports de Grèce et petit à petit étaient remontés au nord jusqu'en Italie. Là on avait réussi à apprendre que le jeune pêcheur avait disparu en mer laissant seuls son garçonnet et sa jeune épouse… enceinte ! Il avait fallu encore bien des recherches pour trouver la jeune réincarnation et son frère dans un obscur orphelinat de la campagne italienne.

Tel avait été le destin de Lefthéria. Ce destin qui aujourd'hui m'enfermait dans cette chambre et cette île jusqu'à ma mort car jamais plus on ne laisserait une Elue la quitter. Plus jamais on ne courrait le risque perdre la Déesse protectrice des hommes. Athéna devait naître ici !

Oh comme j'avais pu maudire Lefthéria à ce moment.

Lefthéria, la mère de Sasha, réincarnation d'Athéna sur Terre aux XVIII siècle… mais aussi celle… d'Alone réincarnation d'Hadès !

Réalisant ce qu'avait voulu dire Androclée, ma main c'était crispé sur mon ventre.

Et si l'enfant que je portais était un garçon ! Non ! Ce n'était pas parce que cela c'était produit une fois que cela devrait se reproduire ! Mon enfant serait un protecteur d'Athéna ! Pas un Dieu aveuglée par la folie !

Et si j'attendais un fils ? Que feraient-elles ? Elles n'oseraient tout de même pas tuer un bébé innocent ? Si ?

Alors je m'étais mise à prier, prier et prier encore pour que ce soit une fille. Une toute petite fille.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais déjà que se serait un garçon…

« Poussez ! » dit une voix près de moi avec un je ne sais quoi d'inquiète. Mon empathie que j'ai depuis ce jour réservé à mon bébé, se réveille au monde extérieur : il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, l'accouchement ne se déroule pas bien. Ramenant mes pensées sur mon enfant je souris en sentant une fois encore sa conscience immature m'effleurer comme une aile de papillon mais je réalise soudain que loin de persister, ce doux contact s'éloigne.

Je m'affole, cherchant des yeux un soutient. Je croise ceux de Ramielle qui soutient mon regard sans ciller. Elle a l'air si vieille, si fatiguée… et pourtant lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la mienne un grand calme m'envahit. Elle m'a pardonné.

« Concentre-toi sur l'enfant… » dit sa voix dans ma tête. Alors je fais ce qu'elle me dit. J'essaie de rassurer mon bébé, de le convaincre de sortir, tissant une toile de pensées positive autours de lui. Mais sa jeune conscience se délite, passant au travers des mailles d'amour de mes pensées comme le sable s'échappe entre vos doigts.

Il faut qu'il naisse, vite !

Une dernière poussée et je sens qu'il quitte mon corps me laissant épuisé. Je ne sens plus ses pensées et j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est à cause de la rupture de notre lien physique. Je vois Ramielle prendre mon petit entre ses mains. Il a quelque chose autours du cou ! Je veux le voir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne crie pas ! Un bébé crie à la naissance, c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit ! Malgré ma faiblesse je me relève pour n'apercevoir qu'un petit corps bleuté.

Non !

Ce n'est pas possible !

Mais la sentence tombe, inéluctable quand Ramielle m'annonce: « Il est mort ! »

« Il est vivant ! » ai-je envie de hurler, mais au lieu de ça, anéantie, je me laisse retomber sur le lit, agitée de sanglot convulsif.

Le pire, c'est le soulagement qui remplit la salle à cette annonce. Elles sont heureuses ! Oui, heureuses que mon bébé n'est pas survécu à l'accouchement !

Elles ne lui ont même pas laissé une chance !

Je les hais !

Et alors que Ramielle quitte la chambre avec son petit fardeau dans les bras, je me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3 : J'ai 23 ans

**J'ai vingt-trois ans, et je vais mourir…**

… Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Après tout Athéna, n'a jamais connu sa mère dévorée par Zeus avant sa naissance. Alors pourquoi son incarnation aurait-elle plus de chance ? J'ai mal, j'ai si mal, pire encore que la première fois. Elles murmurent toutes, autours de moi se moquant bien de ma douleur et de ma peur. Seul, le bébé compte. Je les entends pourtant. Elles veulent faire une césarienne. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Mais je ne me pose pas longtemps la question, car soudain, je vois Androclée saisir un poignard finement ouvragé. Je le reconnais, c'est une lame rituelle. A sa vue mon pouls s'emballe ma vision s'obscurcit, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elles veulent me faire, non, c'est le futur que je vois. Cette lame, elle s'en prendra à ma fille… par deux fois ! Je la vois plongeant dans sa gorge. Je veux hurler et je hurle, mais de douleur car c'est dans mon propre ventre que plonge la lame.

Des mains me tiennent et m'empêche de bouger tandis que l'on extrait notre jeune déesse de mon corps. Je la vois, elle est si mignonne avec son toupet de cheveux mauve. Stupidement je me fais la remarque qu'ils sont un peu plus foncés que les miens. Je tends les bras vers elle mais ils retombent aussitôt à mes cotés. Je sens un liquide chaud et gluant contre ma main. Je tourne la tête vers elle… elle est rouge de sang. Je fais une hémorragie, je me vide aussi sûrement que rapidement. J'ai vingt-trois ans, je n'ai connu que cette vie, cette île depuis mon enfance et je vais mourir.

Elles ne feront rien pour me sauver, elles me détestent, et Androclée plus que toutes les autres. N'ai-je pas pris la place de Cléonis, sa candidate ? Alors que ma conscience s'enfonce vers le royaume d'Hadès, je revois les sept années qui me séparent de mon dernier accouchement. Sept années de relégation et d'humiliation. Plus exactement cinq à n'être que la dernière des Elues, au mieux ignorée, au pire détestée. Et les deux suivantes à vivre dans ce mélange d'incrédulité et de ressentiment. Car finalement, les augures ont parlé, je faisais partie des trois : avec une autre et Cléonis… la nouvelle Matriarche. Celle qui a succédé à Ramielle après sa mort. A ce souvenir je ne peux empêcher une dernière larme de rouler sur ma joue. En ces quelques jours maudits j'avais tout perdu, mon petit garçon et ma protectrice trouvée morte le surlendemain.

Soudain, à mon doigt, je sens l'anneau de Ramielle. Une des rares choses qu'elle a laissée derrière elle. Les possessions matérielles ne sont pas vraiment importantes sur cette île coupée de tout. Elle me l'a, par écrit, léguée. Malgré ma disgrâce, personne, pas même Androclée, n'a osé aller contre la dernière volonté de la précédente Matriarche. Je n'ai pas cessé de le porter depuis ces jours maudits où je les ai perdu mon bébé et elle. A mon doigt, il chauffe, il me brûle presque… il m'appelle. Alors que mon sang emporte mes dernières forces, je rassemble mes ultimes pensées vers lui.

« Suis-moi ! » me dit une voix que je reconnais être celle de la Ramielle. Je crois même l'apercevoir dans une sorte d'aura lumineuse.

« Je suis morte ? » demande-je presque sereine.

« Presque… mais avant d'entrée dans le royaume des morts, il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir. Suis-moi... » dit-elle. Et je la suis. Je sens mon esprit se détacher de mon être physique. Je reste là quelques instants flottant au-dessus de mon corps exsangue qu'animent encore de pathétiques mouvements de ma cage thoracique et auquel me relie un fin fil de lumière. Détournant mon regard de cette enveloppe devenu inutile, je le porte vers le minuscule paquet que se passent les sages-femmes avec des sourires extasiées. Mon bébé. Ma petite fille.

« Qu'elle est jolie », ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser à la vue de ce petit visage tout rond et tout souriant.

« Oui, très belle, comme toute les incarnations d'Athéna » me répond Ramielle me rappelant par la même le destin de cette enfant qui n'est pas vraiment à moi. Je me retourne mentalement vers la voix, blessée. »

« Ta fille est très belle, tu peux être fier d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas cela que tu dois savoir. Suis-moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps » me rassure-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce traversant le mur comme s'il n'existait pas.

Etonnée, je regarde un instant l'endroit ou elle a disparue puis je réalise qu'il n'existe effectivement pas. Je ne suis qu'un esprit, un être éthéré qui se joue de cet obstacle bassement matériel. Après un instant d'hésitation et un dernier regard à ma « fille » je le traverse à mon tour.

La lumière qui est Ramielle m'attend au dessus de l'embarcadère. Un bateau vient de s'y amarrer. Trois silhouettes majestueuse en descendent, deux entièrement dorés. Je reconnais intuitivement les chevaliers du Sagittaire et du Capricorne. Mais celle qui m'attire le plus est la première. Vêtue d'une grande robe de cérémonie, son visage caché par un masque et sa tête par un casque richement décoré. Le grand Pope…mais je ne reconnais pas l'aura de Shion, je ne comprends pas, si le Pope avait changé nous l'aurions su.

Qui est cet homme ?

Inconsciemment je m'approche de lui afin de le sonder. Ce que j'aperçois m'horrifie ! Démon assoiffé de pouvoir ! Assassin ! L'assassin de mon amant ! Comment oses-tu venir te présenter ici ! hurle mon esprit quand soudain je comprends : ma petite fille !

Mais Ramielle me retient ! « Viens, il ne doit pas te voir. Et tu ne peux rien faire. Le destin de notre Déesse est en marche… » me souffle encore la voix. Et effectivement, je sens les pensées de l'usurpateur s'étendre autour de lui à la recherche d'un élément perturbateur… moi.

Alors que je voudrais me jeter sur lui et l'agonir d'injure, protéger ma fille, j'accompagne Ramielle jusqu'au continent, guidée par une force plus grande que ma rage et mon ressentiment.

« Pardonne-moi mais je ne vais pouvoir te guider plus loin » me murmure Ramielle. L'intensité de son aura diminue inexorablement. « Suis la lumière, elle est ta récompense, mais dépêche-toi, à toi aussi il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps … » me dit-elle encore.

« Je ne comprends pas, quelle lumière ? Ramielle ? Restez avec moi ! » hurle-je de toute la force de mon esprit alors que l'aura disparaît lentement.

Un instant encore, et je ne tiens plus entre mes mains éthérées qu'un minuscule éclat de lumière, puis lui aussi s'éteint entre mes doigts fantomatiques. Je reste là, suspendue entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts me demandant ce que je dois faire. « Suivre la lumière ! » m'a-t-elle dit mais laquelle ? La sienne s'est éteinte. Un instant je suis tentée de retourner sur l'île Sacrée mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je me concentre et sens comme un appel, venu de très loin vers le soleil levant. Je me dirige vers lui et suis ce qui pour moi ressemble plus à un chant mais qui m'attire aussi irrésistiblement qu'une phalène est attirée par la lumière d'une lampe. Alors que je survole mers, continents et montagnes. Je comprends ce qui m'attire. C'est un esprit, doux et puissant à la fois. Si proche de moi, je le connais et pourtant je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est.

En un clin d'œil je me retrouve au sein de montagnes immenses encadrant des vallées si profondes que l'on n'en voit pas le fond. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse en exister de si hautes ni si énormes. Elles semblent crever le ciel. Si je n'avais su cela impossible, je les aurais dite plus hautes même que le mont Olympe ! Je me sens si petite, si insignifiante face à cette nature démesurée. J'aurais pu rester une éternité devant ce spectacle si une douleur n'avait saisie mon corps éthéré. Je suis en train de mourir ! Là-bas en Grèce, mon corps vit ses derniers instants.

Je recherche alors mon guide et le trouve sans difficulté, c'est maintenant un véritable chant, comme une prière que l'on adresse aux dieux. Un mantra. D'où vient ce mot ? Je ne le connais même pas, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je me dirige vers lui.

C'est alors qu'au bout d'un piton rocheux je vois apparaître la plus curieuse demeure que j'ai jamais vu. Tout en hauteur, elle est composée de cinq étages octogonaux séparés par des toits en pentes aux extrémités relevés. Le chant vient de l'intérieur.

Je me dirige vers une fenêtre et voit une petite silhouette agenouillé devant un autel. Elle tient dans ses mains un bâton d'encens et chante une prière aux disparus tant aimés. Je tente de m'approcher mais me heurte à une barrière invisible. Etonnée je reste à l'extérieur réalisant que la demeure est protégée contre les esprits tels que le mien. Qui possède assez de pouvoir pour faire cela ? Je veux savoir qui est cet être si puissant qui habite ce lieu si étrange. Car c'est lui la lumière que m'a dit de trouver Ramielle.

A l'intérieur, la silhouette bouge et vient s'encadrer dans l'ouverture située devant moi. Je le vois alors en pleine lumière et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour.

C'est un enfant ! Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans au visage doux et grave encadré de longs cheveux mauves coulant sur ses épaules. Il est si beau. Et au-dessus de ses yeux couleur de jade qui fouillent l'espace à ma recherche se trouvent les deux points de vie si caractéristique de la race de son père.

Mon fils !

Mon enfant ! Et celui de Shion !

Mon petit bébé que l'on m'avait retiré à la naissance.

Durant un instant je hais Ramielle de m'avoir fait cela, puis je comprends, tout. Elle l'a sauvé et protégé. Elle a usé ses dernières forces pour le ramener à la vie et le soigner, avant de le remettre à son père. Elle est morte pour le sauver ! Shion a-t-il seulement su que l'enfant qu'elle lui confiait était son fils ?

C'était cela la récompense dont m'avait parlé Ramielle. Et je la béni de tout mon cœur.

Toujours à ma recherche, mon petit garçon se décale un peu. Un éclat doré à l'intérieur de la tour attire mon attention. Je reconnais le coffre contenant les armures d'or ! Celle du bélier ! Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté lorsque je comprends d'où provient la puissance de mon enfant.

Celui dont les sœurs avaient tant craint qu'il ne devienne le prochain Hadès est un chevalier d'or ! Le premier des douze, le réparateur d'armure, celui dont les pouvoirs psychiques sont les plus puissants… et le premier gardien d'Athéna.

Alors que je sens son regard et son esprit braqué sur moi, je lui transmets tout mon amour et toute ma fierté à cette idée. Je sais aussi avec ce don de prémonition qui me vient parfois qu'il ne saura jamais qui est vraiment Athéna pour lui mais que pourtant, il sera parmi ses plus ardents défenseurs.

Athéna…

Sa déesse…

Sa petite sœur…

Soudain, je sens mon corps terrestre pousser un dernier soupir. Je viens de mourir et déjà mon esprit désincarné perd de sa substance. Le royaume d'Hadès m'attend. Je rassemble une dernière fois mes forces et traverse la barrière, sans difficulté cette fois, sans doute n'est elle prévue que pour repousser les esprits malins. Et moi je ne veux aucun mal à l'être qui habite en ces lieux. Bien au contraire. Arrivée près de lui, j'entoure de mes mains spirituelles le visage de mon tout petit. D'une ultime caresse mentale je dépose un baiser sur son front. Le seul et unique baiser qu'il ne recevra jamais de sa mère.

« Protège toujours ta petite sœur. Je vous aime tant tous les deux ! » lui souffle-je, avant de me laisser emporter vers l'entrée du Mekaï, épuisée mais enfin apaisée.

oOo

Là, depuis sa tour inaccessible de Jamir, Mû regarde l'esprit se dissoudre devant lui. Il dégageait tant d'amour… Il ne comprend pas le lien qui l'unissaient à cette âme solitaire mais il était bien réel, il le sait, il le sent. En la voyant disparaître il a l'impression de voir s'éteindre la lumière d'une étoile.

Il a alors la prescience que loin de là, en Grèce, celle qu'il a juré de protéger est venue au monde. Rentrant dans sa tour, il caresse le caisson contenant son armure d'or. Cette armure qu'il a conquise un mois plus tôt et qu'il a emmenée avec lui dans ce coin perdu du monde, fuyant le sanctuaire et respectant en cela la dernière volonté de son maître, transmise alors même qu'il mourrait le cœur transpercé par le chevalier des Gémeaux. Il jette aussi un regard à l'autel ou l'encens, allumé pour la prière à la mémoire de son maître, achève de se consumer.

Le temps des mantras, du recueillement et des souvenirs est terminé. Désormais, il devra être prêt à défendre Athéna et pour cela reprendre l'entraînement.

oOo

Alors que le jeune chevalier du Bélier rentrait dans sa tour, bien loin de là, dans l'île Sacrée, sous l'œil de deux chevaliers d'or qui bientôt se déchireraient, un grand Pope félon prenait dans ses bras la réincarnation d'Athéna.


End file.
